Letters
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: This is simply a series of short letters written back and forth between Munkustrap, Demeter, and possibly a few other characters (such as Bombalurina and The Rum Tum Tugger - briefly and in the beginning). The letters begin at a time when Demeter and Munkustrap are still kittens. NEW letters recently added! Will Demeter allow Munkustrap to finally rescue her?
1. Letter 1

_**Letters **_

By jelliclesoul635

Summary: This is simply a series of letters written back and forth between Munkustrap, Demeter, and possibly a few other characters as this creation progresses. The letters begin at a time when Demeter and Munkustrap are still kittens. There is no set plot or destination, I just thought this might be interesting to write and maybe for some, to read. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

Dear Demeter,

How are you? I know you're staying at your Uncle Macavity's for a while, because that's what mum said. I wish you still lived with us. Or that your parents were still alive so you all could live here. I hope you're having fun at your Uncle's house. I miss you.

Today Tugger and I played hide-and-go-seek with Bombalurina and some of the other girl kittens. I got stuck being 'it' and guess what. You know what I started looking for after I counted to 10? No, I wasn't looking for any of the kittens hiding; I was looking for you, hoping that you'd pop out from somewhere like you would do when you still lived here. I would have been so happy if you would have been there.

I asked mum but she didn't think it would be a good idea, so I'm asking you in secret: Can I come over and play some time? Maybe we can play together and I won't be lonely. The other kittens are cool, we all get along, and they're super nice, but I miss playing with you. We had so much fun! What do you do for fun at your Uncle's house? Is it nice there? Do you have your own room? Are there other kittens there you play with? What do you play?

Well, my mum says it's time for my bath, so I have to stop writing to you now, but I promise as soon as I'm all dry, I'll send this letter so it can get to you as soon as possible.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap

PS – Bombalurina says hi. She misses you, too.


	2. Letter 2

Dear Munkustrap,

Thanks for writing me a letter, I was hoping you would. I miss you so much! I don't have friends here like the friends from home, and there aren't any friends around here like you, I bet there aren't any friends like you anywhere else in the world.

I'm okay here, there are a lot of things to have fun and play with. There are all kinds of toys that my Uncle bought for me, he even made some of them himself. It's just, I wish I had someone to play with them with, you know? Like you! And I would be totally happy if you came over to visit. I asked my Uncle and he said he would have to think about it, but that probably means yes! He's an awesome Uncle.

There aren't any other kittens around here, so I don't play any games with anybody, my Uncle and I are the only ones here. Sometimes I get scared at night because the place is huge, and it gets so dark that you can't see. When it's windy the branches have shadows which come into my room, and it looks like they're creepy arms reaching in to snatch me up. I know if you were here we could have fun and play pretend. Maybe if you get to come visit, Bombalurina can come visit too. Tell her to write me a letter, please.

How's everyone at the yard? I miss your mum a lot, she took good care of me when I was there. Tell her I said hi, and tell her I wish she could have taught my Uncle how to cook like she does. My Uncle tries, but I don't think anyone can cook as well as Jenny does! She'll probably be delighted to hear that. If you don't mind, could you hug your mum and tell her that it's from me? Thanks, Munk.

If you come over to visit, maybe you can bring a whole group of kittens, all of my old friends! Victoria, Etcetera, Tanto and Cori, Bomba of course, and Misto, and Rumple and Mungo, and just everybody! Bring Alonzo and Pounce, they always make me laugh. You could bring Tugger if you have to, but I wouldn't be upset if you forgot to invite him.

Anyway, thanks for writing me a letter! I hope you get this soon so you'll write another one. And don't forget to tell Bombalurina to write one, too!

Sincerely,

Demeter


	3. Letter 3

Hey Dem!

It's Bomba. Munkustrap said that you wanted me to write you a letter, so here I am, writing a letter to my very best friend! And just so you know, I was going to write you a letter anyway, before Munkustrap said anything. Don't think for a moment that the only reason why I'm writing a letter is because some silly tom told me to.

So what's it like at your Uncle's house? Are there any cute toms over there that I should know about? If you need tips on dating advice I would be more than glad to help out. I found out from Tantomile yesterday that I could be a 'match-maker' and it's the absolute coolest job ever. All the kittens want my help but I said that I couldn't because my best friend will be my first customer and my best friend is you. I can match you up with some pretty awesome toms if you like. Boys are so cool! There's tall ones, short ones, fat ones, thin ones, ones that tell good stories, ones that run fast and dance, ones that hug you so tight you can't even move, ones that are fun to be with and even ones that can tell secrets. Aren't boys cool?

So after Tanto told me yesterday about my match-making abilities, I told Tugger and he said that after I match you up with someone, he wants me to match him up with someone. Ahhh! Isn't that entirely awesome? I'm so excited! Like, Everlasting Cat, it's just too cool. You know how much I love Tugger! I have a plan, it's more like a secret because nobody knows but me. Okay, so my plan is to tell Tugger I have the perfect match for him, and that his match will be waiting for him by the grand tire at 9pm, (it would be later than that but that's as far past my bedtime that I can go without mama getting mad) and then I'll show up by the tire and surprise him as his best match! Isn't it the coolest plan ever?

I hope you're having fun, Demeter, and don't forget that you're my first customer! Tell me all about the boys there so I can pick the best one for you.

Ciao,

Bombs


	4. Letter 4

Dear Bombalurina,

Okay, first – I miss you sooooo much! Second – I am so proud to be your first customer! I think that's super awesome. There aren't any toms around here though, other than my Uncle, and I really don't think you should match me up with him… that would be insanely weird. It's okay though, I still think it's cool that you wanted me to be your first one.

You should go through with your plan to match yourself up with Tugger. I don't like him very much, but I know you adore him, and I also know that if anyone can pull off a secret match, it's you! When are you going to go through with it? I want to hear all about it! Good luck with everything and don't forget to write me!

Sincerely,

Demeter


	5. Letter 5

Dear Demeter,

I told everyone about your idea, they were all excited and we all wanted to come see you and have a giant sleep-over, but the grown-ups won't let us. We don't know why, but I've been told by all the kittens to tell you that they all miss you, that _we_ all miss you.

I hope you're not too lonely over there. I'm lonely too, but at least there are other cats here to keep me company. Your Uncle sounds nice, though. And I think it's pretty cool that he made some of your toys for you. Will he let you come here some time?

Don't let those branches frighten you, Demeter. You can play pretend without me and it will still be fun. Just pretend that I'm there, too. I'm sorry I can't come visit, at least not yet. When I'm old enough to leave the Junkyard on my own, I'll definitely come see you.

Bombalurina said she'll write you a letter soon, she might have already, but I haven't talked to her recently.

My mum loved that you said she cooks the best, and she sends you a hug back. She also says not to forget to be polite and use your manners.

Today I was told a secret, Demeter! Isn't that exciting? I don't know if I can tell you, but it's about my birthday coming up! I'm afraid that if I tell you what the secret is, that what I want won't come true...

Did you see the moon last night? IT WAS SO BIG! It made the whole Junkyard bright! Everyone was dancing and singing like they do at the Jellicle Ball. Even I was dancing! It was a lot of fun.

Are you having fun at your Uncle's? What did you do today? What are you going to do tomorrow? I think tomorrow I have to go have lessons with Old Deuteronomy, Tugger is coming along for lessons, too. After they're over I'll tell you all about them in my next letter. Hurry up and write me!

Your best friend,

Munkustrap


	6. Letter 6

Dear Munkustrap,

I wish I could have seen the moon! My Uncle doesn't let me out at night because of all the Pollicles in this area of town, and I didn't look out of my window at all. I love to see the Junkyard lit up by the moon though, it must have been wonderful. I bet you fell when you danced, you always tripped at least once when I was there. Haha, you're so funny when you dance, like a noodle!

It's also because of the Pollicles that my Uncle said I can't come to visit, at least not for a while. He told me that when I came here from the Junkyard that there weren't that many around, but ever since I got here, they've been coming around more and more. Stinky Pollicles, they ruin everything!

Tell your mum I would be using my manners and I would be polite, but other than my Uncle, I have no one to use my manners on or be polite to. But, tell her that I will always use them because she taught me to, and I will always say that she cooks the best food, and tell her to save me some creamy rat soup when she makes it again because it's so yummy.

Munkustrap! I want to know your secret! That's no fair! I bet if I was there you'd tell me. I have a secret! If you want to know it, you have to tell me your secret. Please!

I'm having fun here. Today I played with all of my toys, every single one of them. I asked my Uncle if he would play with me, but he's too busy. He said he'll play tomorrow, so tomorrow that's what I'm doing.

What kind of lessons are you taking? It sounds interesting either way. I hope you do well, better than Tugger anyway…

Sincerely,

Demeter

* * *

_A/N: Creamy rat soup, I know, it's disgusting. I hope it doesn't exist and if it does, I would not advise trying it. I have three rats as pets._


	7. Letter 7

Hey Dem!

So, I went through with the secret plan. It went well, except Tugger laughed at me. He didn't think I was serious. I was upset at first, but then do you want to know what I did? I did something you'll probably squeal at, or seeing as how you dislike Tugger, maybe you'll wince… but I kissed him! That's right, I kissed RUM TUM TUGGER! Everlasting Cat, it was like a dream! Let's just say after I kissed him, he wasn't laughing at me anymore…

Ciao,

Bombs

* * *

_A/N: Just so you know, to avoid confusion, these letters are recieved about two days after being written, and I only point this out because of how often I'm updating this story, and I don't want it to seem like the characters are recieving their letters just as fast/often. I hope that clears anything up, if I made you more confused, my deepest apologies. Any questions, you can leave them in a review! Thanks!_


	8. Letter 8

Dear Demeter,

Okay, I'll tell you my secret. But you're the only one who knows this! My birthday is next week, and my mum said that I can have one thing and one thing only. The secret is that what I'm going to wish for on my birthday is you! You're going to be my birthday present! Isn't that cool?

I am not a noodle! I only trip when I dance in front of you because you distract me too much when you laugh at me!

I don't remember there being any Pollicles near your Uncle's house. I hope they leave soon. Maybe that's why all the grown-ups don't think it would be a good idea for any of the kittens to visit.

My lessons were two days ago, I have more later today with Tugger. I don't know what they're for, they teach us about being leaders, about responsibility (if that's how you spell it), and about choosing to do what's right "for the good of the whole", at least that's what Old Deuteronomy said. I don't know what it means yet, I think I might still be too young. Mum says these lessons are important so I'm doing the best I can. I think Alonzo might be joining us, too.

Do you remember the field of flowers outside the Junkyard? Well, a couple of the kittens and Jellylorum went there yesterday and it was beautiful. All the flowers were blowing in the wind and it reminded me of you because your fur used to blow in the wind, too. And the flowers smelled sweet, and you smell sweet, too. I would have picked you flowers, but I can't bring them to you. I'm sorry, Demeter.

I hope you write me again soon!

Your best friend,

Munkustrap


	9. Letter 9

Dear Bombalurina,

Ewwwww, gross! You kissed him? That's so nasty! It wouldn't be as nasty if you had kissed someone else, but Tugger? Yuck, Bomba. Granted, this is all from my perspective, and I know you love Tugger very very much. So good luck to you both, just… next time you physically interact with him, spare me the details. I am incredibly proud of you for being so brave, though. Congratulations!

Sincerely,

Demeter


	10. Letter 10

Dear Munkustrap,

What kind of flowers were they? I don't remember the field very well, it's been a long time since I've been there.

I'm your birthday present! That's so nice! Munkustrap, thank you so much! Do you think you'll get your birthday wish?

Sorry Munk, but I don't think my laughing had a lot to do with your tripping. I think that was all you, hahaha. It's okay, I'll teach you how to dance without tripping next time I see you.

Your lessons sound serious, maybe you should try singing or dancing to make them more fun. I bet you're better than Tugger and Alonzo put together! Especially Tugger, I hope you do better than he does...

Since you told me your secret, I guess I have to tell you mine. Well, my secret is that my Uncle is teaching me how to be a mystic! No one knows and I'm not supposed to tell anybody, so keep this quiet, just between you and me. You have to promise, Munkustrap. You're my best friend and I wouldn't tell anybody else in the world except you. I would tell you anything!

Sincerely,

Demeter


	11. Letter 11

Yo Dems.

I heard that you want my brother to do better than me during our lessons. That ain't cool at all. So uh, stop lying to Munkustrap, because everyone here knows that I'm the best at everything.

The best cat in the world ever,

The Rum Tum Tugger


	12. Letter 12

Dear Rum Tum Tugger,

Grow up.

Sincerely,

Demeter


	13. Letter 13

Dear Demeter,

Wow, a mystic! That's so cool! You can have powers and stuff, and use them and stuff, and be cool and stuff! That's so awesome! What's training like? And thanks for telling me, you're my best friend too, I would also tell you anything. I promise to keep it a secret. My birthday is tomorrow, that means that when I make my wish you'll show up here, and then we can play together all day and all night! We're going to have so much fun!

They were lilies, your favorite of course.

Demeter, I can't sing or dance during my lessons, they are very serious. I don't think Old Deuteronomy would like it if we sang or danced. Alonzo and Tugger are doing very good, that's what mum says, but she also says that I'm the best, but I "can't let that go to my furry head", whatever that's supposed to mean… you and her are starting to sound alike, especially since you also think I'm the best. I wonder what it means, "can't let it go to my furry head"... do you know?

Your best friend,

Munkustrap


	14. Letter 14

Dear Munkustrap,

I think what your mum means is that you can't stop trying your best just because you are the best. You always have to try and do the best you can, even if you do things better than everyone else.

You remembered that lilies are my favorite! You can pick me some lilies when I come to the Junkyard, I would love that, especially if we went together.

Munkustrap, I don't know if your wish will take me home to the yard, that seems like an awfully big wish. I hope it does come true, though, I would like to see you. I'm so lonely here now. I've played with all of my toys so much that I don't even want to play with them anymore. I don't even have _time_ to play anymore, my Uncle has me training to be a mystic so much that I don't have any time. It's fun, the training, but it makes me tired, and sometimes it even makes me sick, and sometimes I don't want to be a mystic anymore, but it's what my Uncle wants, so just like your mum says, I use my manners and be polite, and I do what my Uncle tells me to do.

Good luck with your training, and Happy Birthday!

Sincerely,

Demeter


	15. Letter 15

_A/N: So now is about the time where Demeter and Munkustrap are reaching their teenage years, they're just stepping out of kitten-hood and crossing over the line into teen-hood. I hope that makes sense, it's not an exact science, you know. Enjoy!_

* * *

Dear Demeter,

So yesterday was my birthday… and you never showed up. I made my wish over and over and over again. It made me so sad and after I realized I wouldn't see you, I wasn't in the mood for celebrating anymore. I'm sorry, I should have known it was silly and that it wouldn't actually happen. You were right.

Anyway, how's training? I bet you're doing a fantastic job. Whenever you did something at the Junkyard, you never did it halfway, you always went at it full-force… like the time we had all decided to put on a show for Old Deuteronomy! Do you remember? You were the only kitten who wore a full costume while the rest of us had only hats and gloves. I remember the song you sang that night, it was so beautiful, your voice is what made it beautiful. I miss the sound of your voice… when you finally come to visit, will you sing to me?

Your best friend,

Munkustrap


	16. Letter 16

Dear Munkustrap,

Of course I'll sing to you, but only if you sing with me. I miss your voice, too.

Munk, I'm sorry, I didn't want to be right about your birthday. Honest. I wish I could have been there; I miss everyone so incredibly much. I'm starting to think my Uncle will never let me leave this house.

Training is beyond difficult lately. I faint every time and my Uncle tells me it's because I'm not strong enough yet, but if I keep practicing I soon will be. I don't know why he wants me to become a mystic, I thought it was cool when I first learned about his plans for me, but now I just don't see the sense in it. I'll have to ask him.

Sincerely,

Demeter


	17. Letter 17

Dear Demeter,

I'll have lots of other birthdays to spend with you, it's okay.

You faint when you train? That sounds dangerous. Do you still get sick, too? Maybe you should try explaining to your Uncle that becoming a mystic is something you're no longer interested in. I'm sure he would understand if you talk to him, he is your Uncle after all, and family comes first.

And don't be ridiculous, Demeter, of course you'll get out of that house. Your Uncle is only looking out for your safety. I can understand where he's coming from. Don't worry, it'll be okay.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap


	18. Letter 18

Dear Munkustrap,

I don't think my Uncle cares very much, Munkustrap, at least not as much as you think. I asked him during our training session about the whole mystic thing and he got so angry with me. I've never seen him get so upset before. I think from now on I'll just continue training and ignore how much I don't want to become a feline with powers. My Uncle told me that it's for my own good anyway, and that in the future I'll understand. I'm nervous though, Munkus, he's beginning to feel less and less like my Uncle. I'm beginning to feel like a hostage here. Do you think I'm overreacting?

Sincerely,

Demeter


	19. Letter 19

Dear Demeter,

I don't know if you're overreacting, Dem. You might be, but I can't say for sure. What worries me is that he is forcing you to do something you don't want to do, and yes, he tells you it's for your own good, but I'll let you in on some Jellicle news that might help determine what the truth is here… the tribe has grown by two members, two _mystic_ members. You know them already, but it's only recently that they themselves have discovered their powers. I'm referring to Coricopat and Tantomile. They're mystics! They learned from Old Deuteronomy that a mystic grows into their powers naturally, and it is only after their powers mature that training becomes necessary, when progress can be made. Have you made progress with your powers, Demeter?

Your best friend,

Munkustrap


	20. Letter 20

Dear Munkustrap,

Well, to be truthful with you, I haven't made much progress at all. I've done some minor tricks, but it requires so much of my effort that I can do nothing for the rest of the week. That can't be normal… what if I'm not a mystic, Munkustrap? What if my Uncle is trying to turn me into something I'm not? What do I do now?

I'm scared, Munkustrap.

Sincerely,

Demeter


	21. Letter 21

Dear Demeter,

I would suggest confronting him about this, but seeing as how he got so angry with you last time, I'm not sure that's the best plan of action. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please be careful.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap

PS - Be brave. While taking on the role of tribe protector, I've learned that bravery will save you time and time again. Don't be scared Demeter, be brave.


	22. Letter 22

Dear Munkustrap,

I'm proud that you've been promoted to the role of tribe protector, but I have to tell you something now that might make you upset. Forgive me.

My Uncle and I got into a serious argument, the first one we've ever had in all of our time spent together. I asked him, Munkustrap. I asked him if I was a mystic, I asked him if he was trying to turn me into something, I asked him why I could never leave, I asked him if I could stop my training because I didn't want to have powers… he didn't answer me for a long time, but when he did open his mouth, all that came out were accusations. He was so aggressive. He said I was ungrateful, that I never appreciated anything, that all I ever wanted to do was go visit my friends at the Junkyard. When he didn't stop telling me how horrible I was, I blurted out a question that earned me a hearty slap across the face. I asked him if he was truly my Uncle…

I knew I shouldn't have. It was totally out of line. And I use my manners every chance I get, and I tell my Uncle I love him every night before bed, but maybe he never listened to me, not once. Maybe all he wants from me is for me to become his precious little mystic. Well I don't want to be that, Munkustrap. I don't want to be here anymore.

Pollicles or no Pollicles, I'm coming home.

Sincerely,

Demeter


	23. Letter 23

_A/N: To my reviewers, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it! Again, thanks!_

* * *

Dear Demeter,

Only a few minutes have gone by since you left this morning and I miss you terribly. I was glad you spent the night here. Don't worry, Jenny still doesn't know, nobody else does, either. I hope your Uncle doesn't get too upset when he finds out you left to visit me. Please write soon to let me know what happens. I think what I'll do is ask around to see if people know anything more about Macavity being your Uncle, then we'll know for sure if he's truly a relative.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap


	24. Letter 24

Dear Demeter,

It's been an entire week since I sent my letter to you. It's not like you to take so long to send a reply. I hope everything's okay. I'm worried about you, Dem. Please respond.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap

PS – I found out some information regarding your Uncle that you'll want to know about, please write to me so I know you're interested in what I discovered.


	25. Letter 25

Dear Demeter,

I'm not sure why you won't write to me… Did something happen to you? Did your Uncle do something? Please tell me that's not what happened. It would be my fault if it were. Oh please, Demeter, be safe. I found out more information about your Uncle and it's so important that I tell you, but I don't even know if these letters are reaching you. Please write to me soon.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap


	26. Letter 26

Dear Munkustrap,

I'm so sorry for not responding to your three letters. I received all of them, but I wasn't well enough to reply to them. My Uncle was angry when I came home that morning after spending the night in the Junkyard. As punishment, he's been training me like crazy – from dawn to midnight. You know what training does to me... Again, I'm sorry I couldn't reply, I just didn't have the strength until today. Please don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault.

The flower you gave me has just about withered entirely, but I don't have the heart to take it and put it for garbage, it's so much more than that to me, no matter what it looks like. It was good to see you when I visited. I thought I knew how much I missed you, but seeing you with my own eyes and putting my arms around you… and feeling your arms around me… well, then I truly realized how much I missed you. You have grown up a lot since our kitten years, but I would recognize you anywhere. I miss you terribly, too.

You mentioned you had information about my Uncle? Thank you for looking into it.

I'm afraid I won't be able to sneak out ever again to see you. My Uncle has hired security guards to keep me in my room, and there are now bars over my window too narrow for me to squeeze through. I might never see you again, Munkus.

Sincerely,

Demeter


	27. Letter 27

Dear Demeter,

Everlasting Cat, it's so good to read your letter. I thought something horrible had happened… your Uncle training you like that _is_ horrible, but I thought something more horrible had taken place. I'm just so relieved to know that you're okay, more or less. You should rest as much as possible.

Demeter, I miss you now more than I ever have. I want to tell you something but I would rather tell you in person so I may look into your eyes while you can look into mine. I want for your ears to hear it by my voice, not for your eyes to see it by my letters. I think I'll try to find you. I have to tell you, I just have to, but to tell you I must see you first. I'll leave in two days, when I have my night off from patrol, and I'll find you. Don't worry Demeter, I promise to be careful.

Before you jump right into the next bit of this letter, take a deep breath. It's about your Uncle, Demeter, and I want you to be prepared as much as possible.

Well, I did some searching about your Uncle, and it turns out that he may not be your Uncle after all. When your parents died, no one in the Junkyard knew you had family outside of your mum and dad. They all thought you had become an orphan. So when Macavity showed up to claim you as his niece, nobody cared about his authenticity, they were just glad to see you with a relative. This goes further, though. Your mum and dad were very intelligent, more so than the average feline. It would not be like them to simply go out into the street without first looking to see if it was safe. After digging into this, the question has been raised by all in the Junkyard: what happened the night of your parent's deaths? I hate to tell you this, but now the Jellicles are thinking that your parents were murdered. There's now an investigation being launched to uncover the truth. A group of Jellicles are going out to the street tomorrow, the same street where your parents were killed, to see if they can find proof. Use caution around Macavity, Demeter, he might not be who you think he is. I know you've had suspicions, and you were right in having them. I'm sorry.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap

* * *

_A/N: I could very well write/post more by the end of today. Thanks for reading!_


	28. Letter 28

_A/N: Hello and thank you SO MUCH for leaving reviews! I can't tell you how happy they make me! I have two letters to add tonight including this one and hopefully I can type some more out before the weekend is over (maybe tomorrow morning). I only have a slight idea of where I can take this, it's all very vague and I'm sort of just going with the flow, let me know how I'm doing please! Enjoy! _

_And a tip: Consider reading the last letter or two so you can familiarize yourself or remind yourself with what's going on._

* * *

Dear Munkustrap,

I don't know what to say. I must admit that I'm a little nervous about whatever this is you must tell me. If it's what I think or at least hope, I'll be the happiest feline in the whole world… are you sure you cannot tell me now?

I will use caution around my Uncle like you've advised. I feel that I'm nothing more to him than some kind of pawn. He still insists on training me every single day. It's taking its toll on me but I can't stop, I fear what he would do to me if I did… what kind of an Uncle does that? I know this is absolutely horrid, but I might be slightly relieved if I were to find out we were not related at all, because if he is my Uncle, like he has claimed to be my entire life, then that just makes this all the more disturbing.

I want to get out of here, Munkus. I want to run from here and never have to think about this place or the things that have happened inside it ever again. Those memories of the times I had spent playing with toys, the glee, the naivety, the oblivion, when I thought becoming a mystic would be cool and when you were still taking lessons from Old Deuteronomy, do you remember that? Those days are long gone now, and I miss them. I wish I knew what happened between then and now…

Sincerely,

Demeter


	29. Letter 29

Dear Demeter,

Dems, you never did have any patience, haha! Honestly though, I am positive that I must tell you in person, what I have to say will change our lives forever and I want to remember the look on your face, and I can't very well do that if I can't see you. Don't worry though, you'll know soon.

The investigation team has discovered some news about the death of your parents and the identity of Macavity, and if you keep reading you'll find out, but I want you to stop right now, don't read any further without taking a deep breath. Okay, are you ready? Don't be frightened, Demeter, you're a strong cat and I know you can handle anything.

Here it goes… Macavity is not your Uncle. He killed your parents all those years ago, and you're not safe. You never have been.

Please don't cry, I know you've suspected this, but I can only imagine what it must feel like to have such terrible suspicions confirmed. There is however some good news born of this mayhem: a Jellicle rescue party is being assembled and I am the leader of the brigade, which means I'll get to see you and tell you what I've been wanting to for such a long time. You're finally going to be able to come home to the Junkyard and leave the past behind you. We're bringing Macavity onto Jellicle territory so that we may interrogate him under our law. I'm so sorry for all the pain you must be in right now and I wish I was there to comfort you; I wish I could give you something other than this meek piece of paper.

I'm happy that you'll be able to come home though (as are all of the Jellicles in the tribe), I can't deny my elation, but I also can't deny that I feel miserable because of the circumstances. Don't give up Demeter, before you know it this will all be over.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap

PS – You don't have to reply to my letter this time, Dem. I'll be seeing you very soon, and anything you have to tell me, you can tell me then. See you soon, friend.


	30. Letter 30

Dear Demeter,

I don't even know if you'll get this letter, but I can't think of any other way to safely contact you. I wish I could've protected you. The interrogation went well, Macavity confessed to his crimes and as you know he was to be banished the next day, but sometime during the night he escaped his cell, and when the sun rose not only was he gone, but you with him.

I can't tell you what it felt like to confess what I had wanted to tell you for what feels like forever, and then seeing your joyful expression… Everlasting Cat, I've never been filled with so much relief and happiness all at the same time. Telling you that I love you has made me realize that I cannot live without you. I can't stand to be apart from you, we've lost so much time already.

I vow to protect you, Demeter. I won't let any harm befall you from this day forward. I will tell you I love you a hundred times a day, and I'll take care of you like no tom ever has. I love you, Demeter. I don't want that to have been the first and last time you hear those words from my lips.

Please get this letter, please know that I won't let you stay with your Uncle, I'll come rescue you. I'll rescue you a thousand times over if that's what it takes to keep you beside me.

Don't ever forget that I love you.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap


	31. Letter 31

Dear Munkustrap,

Don't blame yourself for my Uncle's actions. I tried to run from him, believe me I did, but he's so much stronger than I am.

There's something I have to tell you Munkus, and I'm so sorry. I don't even know if I can, if my paw keeps trembling while I try to write… but what I have to tell you is vital to your survival, even though I know you won't like it. Bast, I don't even like it myself, but I know it's what must be done.

You have to stop writing me letters, Munkustrap. You have to forget about me, as well as the mission you plan to embark upon to rescue me. I know you won't _want_ to, but you _have_ to. You must forget that I exist. Please understand that I do love you; I do, with every fiber of my being, but I cannot allow you to risk your life on my behalf. What if something were to happen to you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it did… Macavity is terribly livid as it is. You see, he's finally realizing that I am not cut out to be a mystic. Now he's in a stage of denial, forcing me to train constantly, more so than before if you can believe that. He's beyond aggressive and I don't want him to hurt you. That's why I am telling you to forget me, to leave me here; I don't want to see you get hurt, especially not because of me.

I love you too, Munkustrap. I always will.

Sincerely,

Demeter


	32. Letter 32

Dear Demeter,

Not only are you void of patience, but you're delusional. What makes you think I could ever stop loving you? Or that I could forget you? Everlasting Cat, Demeter… what a preposterous notion! I can understand why you would want to keep me away, I can understand that you would want to keep me safe, but why can't you realize that I want the same for you? You're right Dem, my heart is breaking, but it's because every minute apart from you is another stab to my soul. I love you too much to let you go now.

I'll come for you, Demeter. You just have to have a little faith.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap


	33. Letter 33

Dear Munkustrap,

I told you it wasn't safe for you to come here! My Uncle nearly caught you at my barricaded window! Please tell me you escaped without injury… I worry about you, Munkus.

Honestly though Munk, you should have listened to me when I told you to forget me, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe now, after almost getting killed, you'll take me a little more seriously. I love you beyond words, and my heart will shatter irrevocably at never seeing you again, or hearing your voice again, or feeling your body beside mine again, but this is what we have to do to survive. This is a sacrifice we have to endure if you're to stay out of harm's grasp. I only say this to you because I care about you. I love you for Heaviside's sake!

Please, we have to stop this. No more letters. This time you have to truly forget about me. Your life depends on it.

Sincerely,

Demeter

* * *

_A/N: There will probably be around a total of 40 letters included in this work of fiction, I have actually formulated a plan and now have a destination in mind, so hold on tight! This might just be worth it! _


	34. Letter 34

Dear Munkustrap,

You must be upset with me. It's been a week since I sent my last letter. I know I said that the letters would have to stop, but I was hoping you would reply to acknowledge that you understand. I still love you, Munkus. Don't think that I'm doing this because I don't want to be with you. That's not it at all, so if that's what you're thinking - for whatever bizarre reason - force it out of your mind this instant, because it's not true at all. I love you so much, and that's why we have to do this.

Please, just send a letter to tell me you agree, that you know I love you and would never hurt you with the intention to do so. I have to know that we're standing together on this one. I have to know that you understand. I have to know.

Sincerely,

Demeter


	35. Letter 35

Dear Munkustrap,

There are a thousand reasons whirling around in my mind as I try to figure out why you haven't replied to me yet. I thought that maybe you'd been distracted by your responsibilities, maybe you've found another queen to love, or maybe you just didn't know what to say, but it's been a month now, and that should have been plenty of time for you to figure things out, or find some time to scribble me a few words. You could've written anything and I'd have been satisfied.

I've come to thinking that you aren't writing me any longer because you simply don't want to. And that could have been okay with me, Munkus, honest it could. I just would have liked it if you could have told me first, instead of letting me come to the truth on my own like this. I don't blame you. I mean, how can I expect you to stay in love with me when we can't even see each other, when our only form of communication is through these lousy letters? I'm sorry it wasn't enough for you. I'll always be your friend though, Munkus. And as your friend, I really wish you wouldn't push me away.

Sincerely,

Demeter

PS – This is going to be my last letter to you. I wish things could have ended better between us.


	36. Letter 36

Dear Demeter,

Everlasting Cat, where do I begin? Please know that I have not been intentionally avoiding your letters. I was attacked by your Uncle's rats on my way home from leaving your window that night. They caught me off guard and I ended up getting a few nasty scratches. The wounds, though minor, actually became infected, and Jellylorum couldn't help me at that point, so I had to be taken to the humans. Alonzo was keeping your letters for me while I was recovering; he was worried that something like this might happen.

I know that part of you thinks we should stop writing to each other, but I know that there's another part of you that's yelling in disagreement at the first part. It's not possible for me to forget about you, even if it is to save our lives, and if I know you, which I think I do, you don't want me to forget you either. You might not admit it, but you _want_ me to save you because whether you realize it or not, just as much as I do, you also want to be happy, to be loved, to have things go right for once. Believe me Demeter, we will have that and more.

I'm going to come for you again in a week's time once I've completely regained my strength, or when Jelly finally lets me out of bed - whichever comes first. This time I'm bringing reinforcements, so a bunch of us will be storming your Uncle's warehouse and we won't be leaving until you're with us. You'll have to be careful and do exactly as I say so nothing goes wrong and nobody gets hurt. I want you to be ready to run when I come for you. The rats are vicious and though smaller in size, they're tiny legs can carry them quite quickly.

Everlasting Cat in Heaviside as my witness, once this nightmare is over I will devote the rest of my nine lives to showing you just how incredible you are and I'll love you for as long as I breathe on this earth.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap

PS – This is our chance, Demeter. This is our chance to have the life we've dreamed about. Please tell me you'll be willing to take that chance with me.

* * *

_A/N: For whatever reason I had a very difficult time constructing this letter. I kept changing stuff and moving things around. Let me know if this letter accomplishes anything, or if I tweaked it so much that it's all just a jumbled mess. _

_Also, just a few more letters and this baby will be done for good! Hope you've been enjoying it!_


	37. Letter 37

Dear Munkustrap,

Thank Heaviside you're okay! Please feel better soon, because you're right… I do want you to come save me, even though admitting it makes me feel weak and vulnerable… to need saving at all is pitiful, but if you're going to go through with this rescue, you'll need all of your strength. I'm sorry you're being dragged into this, as well as the other cats that you're bringing with you on the mission. Please tell them I apologize, I know how dangerous this is going to be and if anything goes wrong – should someone get wounded – I know it'll be all my fault. I wish there was some other way… If I could make my Uncle let me stay with you I wouldn't hesitate to leave this place forever, but we both know what happened the first time I left to be with you…

What are we going to do about those pesky rats? If they were able to hurt you last time, how will we know they won't do the same this time? Suppose they have reinforcements of their own, I don't want to be caught outnumbered. I am very well aware of the damage those rats can do… I never told you this before, but those rats have had their fair share of tossing me around, especially when my Uncle wasn't pleased with the outcome of my 'mystic' training, I guess it was sort of like a punishment. Basically what I'm getting at is that we have to be ready to fight them off, I have a feeling that there are going to be a lot more of them than there will be of us. I don't want anyone getting injured because of me, it wouldn't be worth it if something like that happened – I'd never forgive myself.

I keep thinking of that blissful night – you know, the one where I escaped to spend the night in the Junkyard with you. To think that the rest of our lives will be spent that way, in total perfection, makes me wish you were here right now to take me home. Even if it's not perfect, at least I'll be with you. Things are bound to go wrong, that's just the way life is, but I wouldn't trade the future we'll be sharing for anything in the entire universe.

Please be sensible as you organize this feat. Like I said, if anyone were to get hurt, I would never forgive myself. I love you, Munkus.

Sincerely,

Demeter


	38. Letter 38

Dear Demeter,

You are anything but weak, vulnerable, and pitiful. You're slightly ridiculous for thinking those things about yourself, but that's all. And don't be silly, if you were to tell these Jellicles to stay put, they wouldn't, because they miss you and want you home just as much as I do. There's no need to apologize. None of this is your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame your Uncle.

Now, about those pesky rats… there's only one thing we can do, other than that we just have to run like crazed Pollicles. Once we reach Jellicle territory, they should have sense enough to retreat. The only thing we can do is be sure to never let them latch onto us with their teeth; I've learned the hard way that once they do, they'll only bite with more force as you try to pry them loose. You mention you've had a few run-ins with the rats so I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. I wish I could've been there to protect you, but at least you'll know what to watch out for, and pretty soon you won't have to worry about rats or Macavity or warehouses ever again.

I have found myself thinking about that blissful night as well, Demi darling. Pondering it now has me smiling while I write to you. It's what has motivated me to wake up every morning and do the things I do, because I know with each passing moment, I'm one step closer to having you here with me, and if I do my job right, those blissful memories of the past will instead be blissful memories in the making.

Your best friend,

Munkustrap

* * *

_To those who have reviewed, thank you so much!_


End file.
